


Sweet Warrior: Prince Honey Wand

by Take_me_Harder



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Jailbait, Large Cock, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Partners, No Condoms, Oral Sex, Other, Power Bottom, Rough Sex, Shotacon, femboy, oppailoli, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_me_Harder/pseuds/Take_me_Harder
Summary: A Young boy has his life changed, a mysterious being visits his dreams and awakens a warrior to fight with love against a force from beyond our stars.
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Casey  
> Age 13  
> Height 5’  
> Waist 24  
> Hips 36  
> Olive complexion, blue eyes and auburn hair (pixie cut obviously)
> 
> Turn ons: big cock, strong arms, washboard abs, tall (6’+), rough sex, multiple partners.
> 
> Turn offs: wimpy guys, low confidence, poetry.
> 
> Likes: alt music, j pop, k pop, dancing, hot dogs and popsicles (orange obviously)
> 
> Dislikes: school, bullies and old people.

This is the story of a boy that found out he was special. His life changed forever one night when a tiny glowing fairy appeared in his dreams. It had a dress striped like a honeybee, with a diminutive crown and a strange scepter that seemed to big for it to carry. 

The scepter was almost the length of the fairy, but its ornamental top was much too big. It was round at the top and flaired out before meeting the staff. It was dripping what smelled like honey, that seemed to be magically spilling from the very top.

“Casey! Your world is in danger! Only you have the strength of heart to to save it!” Spike the pretty little fairy. “Why me?” Casey asked. “You are special, you have something of great power over the forces of the Hung empire. What that is will be answered in time, I’m sure. I was brought to help you by awakening you power and adding a bit of my honey magic to your own!”

Casey was scared, what could the Hung empire want from him? He was just a 13 year old boy that is made fun of for looking like a girl. And sounding like a girl. And generally acting like a girl. “I don’t know if I can do anything to help. I don’t even know who you are.” The honey fairy smiled.

“I am called BZZZ-zzzztttt-bbrrzzz-EEE, but you can just call me Buzzy for short. I am my worlds last hope to stop the Hung from spreading and stretching everything to it’s breaking point.” Casey could hear the earnest tone in its voice, buzzy was concerned. “ okay. I will try! What do I have to do?” Buzzy floated in front of Casey’s face.

“Like all the strongest magic, I will be able to awaken your power and add my own with a kiss.” Buzzy lowered the bulbous honey dripping head of the scepter. “Kiss my scepter and drink it’s honey deeply, when you awake, you will be similar, but changed.” Nervously, Casey put his plump, full lips together and kissed the tip of the scepter.

“Take it all! Drink deeply of this honey! My essence flows into you! With this you will see those Hung that are hidden among you!” A shot of hot honey blasted into Casey’s mouth. It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

“Swallow this great torrent of power! With this you will have the strength of body to withstand any Hung, no matter the size or ferocity!” Another, larger and thicker shot of Hot honey filled the pretty boys mouth. Casey drank it down greedily, he was starting to hope for more.

“I’m almost spent of my magic power, but take all I have! With this you can transform into a true champion against the hung! The sweet warrior; prince honey wand!” The hottest, thickest stream yet! Casey opened his lips to surround the whole tip of the scepter. Smiling and giggling, he swallowed the delicious honey magic.

Casey pulled back his mouth with a ‘POP’ from his bee stung pouty lips. As the warm honey slithered down his throat, he felt something strange. He began to glow, his tiny penis grew hard as a rock and suddenly he was naked. He felt compelled to leaped into the air and sing “sweet...honey...MAGIC!” As he did clothing started to appear.

Still in mid air, Casey’s body was adorned by what looked like a one peice swimsuit. The neck plunged deep and didn’t cover his nipples and the crotch was completely open. A tiny thong appear, covering his small penis, but it actually separated out both sides of his butt. His puckered butthole was still exposed.

Thigh high boots and shoulder length opera gloves appeared. Then a short white skirt that barely covered his minuscule bulge. A choker with a honeycomb pattern on the front materialized on his neck. A small crown with what he assumed was the same symbol appeared on his forehead.

A small bee shaped pendant appeared on his chest. From it sprang wings made of silk and patterned like bee wings wrapped around his shoulders. Magically they stayed in place. Lastly, he felt like make up was being applied to his face.

He stood in his new champion attire, ready and confused about what will happen when he awakens. Was this just a dream? What can he do about the Hung invaders that are penetrating out society? He will have to discover this soon.


	2. Enter: Tentikkler!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey has newfound confidence! This is the first time he faces a Hung opponent! Can he take it?!?

Casey thought about his strange dream the next morning. His little penis was straining against his pjs. He just felt so good, but also a little... empty? He wondered if it was for real or if it was just a dream after all.

He decided that since he felt so good, he was going to dress extra cute today. “Those mean boys will just have deal with how fabulous I look!” Casey said to himself with a resolve and confidence that hadn’t been there before.

He put on a pair of boy shorts he had bought that had a high hip hem, his booty spilling out and jiggling as he pulled them up. It was warm today, so he decided on his favorite t-shirt. It was a few years old at this point and to short to cover his tummy, but it clung tight to his chest and showed off his pert nipples. He loved the feeling of them being rubbed all day.

Casey slid on a pair of jeans that his mother had worn when she was his age, hugging his hips and stretching nicely over his butt. Spying his pink ballet flats and short denim jacket, his outfit was complete. One look in the mirror, “going to turn some heads today Casey!” He headed down to breakfast.

Casey’s mom, Debra, complimented her sons outfit. She was aware that he might not like girls, and being her she was completely fine with that. They ate breakfast and talked about plans for shopping this weekend. 

One his way to school, Casey pulled out his sparkly pink lip gloss and applied it to his plump lips. Walking up the school steps, he noticed several boys, girls and faculty staring at him. Casey pulled out his large ‘Jackie O’ sunglasses, tipped them onto his face and winked at a boy that was clearly looking at his butt. With a smirk and giggle, he walked through the door and to his home room.

The rest of the day went surprisingly well. Even gym class. Casey decided to try something out, when changing he did it slowly. Turning his perky big bubble butt towards the other boys, and bending over to pull off his tight jeans. Casey looked back and noticed that several of them were gawking and a few holding their crotch in embarrassment. Why hadn’t he done this months ago?

After school let out, Casey decided to walk downtown and do some window shopping before going home. That’s when he saw something unusual. A man and a woman in an alley way.

No, not a man, Casey’s eyes flashed with a honey yellows light. He saw it for what it was, a beast that had the shape of a man, but bigger! This purple skinned thing with rippling muscles and a chiseled handsome face, also had fangs and large pointed ears. ‘This must be a Hung!’ Casey thought.

Without even thinking twice, the boy ran towards the Hung monster. “Sweet... Honey...MAGIC!” Casey sang out. He leapt into the air and a Bright yellow light enshrouded him. When he landed, his outfit had changed to the one from his dream!

“I am the defender of love! I will take all that the Hung empire can dish out! I am the Sweet Warrior, Prince Honey Wand and I’m here to take you on!” Casey called out to the purple hunky monster. As he turned towards Casey, he let the woman go, “SO YOURE GOING TO TAKE HER PLACE? LETS SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE ALL OF ME!” The creature laughed.

Somehow Casey hadn’t noticed one thing about this chiseled monster. Well, several things really. Hanging low from his pelvis were 6 incredibly long, thick cocks. They weren’t just hanging, they were writhing! Each one dropped from its tip, slithering around his legs and each other. The monster lunged at Casey.

Somehow the boy evaded the creature, but one of his long cocks grew longer and wrapped around the boys ankle. ‘Casey! It’s Buzzy! Focus on your little stinger and you can summon my honey scepter! Just say the words ; sticky honey magic, this should immobilize him.’ Casey heard the fairy’s voice in his head.

Casey’s little penis was rock hard since seeing those writhing, meaty cocks, so focusing on it wasn’t a problem. As he did, he felt something warm and slick in his tight butthole. He reached back and felt the handle of the scepter. Without thinking, Casey pulled it out.

The flaired head of the wand popped out of his tight hole, and he let out a soft moan unconsciously. The wand was lighter than he thought it would be. It smelled like the delicious hot honey from his dreams. He aimed the crowned wand at the monster and sang out “Sticky Honey Magic!” And a glistening stream of light poured out into the purple creature.

“YOU THINK THIS WILL STOP THE TENTIKKLER! MY STRENGTH ISNT IN MY LEGS, ITS BETWEEN THEM!” The rest of his long cocks shot out at once. Casey felt the heat from each one as it grabbed his other ankle and wrists. The femboy was lifted into the air, as one penis dangled in his face he looked down to see the other was at his skirt.

The fat heads snaked up to his lips and tiny package, slowly coating his lips with warm, slimy pre cum. The one at his tiny penis, pulled the fabric aside and kissed tip to tip. “Ooooohhh. you monster. mmmmmmm, you will never. Ooooooo! get away with this.” Casey cooed with guilty pleasure. This monster knew how to play with the boy.

Tentikklers thick cock started to separate the pretty femboys pouty, bee stung lips. It moved inside the wet hole. “Mmmmmmm, shhhluuurrrp! Mmmmmmmm” Casey moaned. The one that played with his penis left it to hang stiff in the air. It moved back to the tight hole that had already been warmed up from the honey wand.

Rubbing around in circles around the cute puckered hole, making it wetter and wetter, the large cock started to push. Wriggling and pushing the monsters cock finally entered Casey. “Uuuuunnngghhh, ooooohhh, ooooooo!” Was all Casey could muster to say.

Tentikklers cocks started to piston in and out of the boy. With each thrust in his ass, the boy came. He shot tiny load after tiny load onto the monsters body. He was scared, but also felt better than ever before. The cock pulled from his mouth with a slurping Pop. 

“YesyesyesyesyesYAAAAAASSS!” Casey sang out, his toes curling. ‘Alright Casey, you have him where you want him! Your semen has powerful magic, coating him is the first step to exorcising the Hung spirit from this poor man. The next step is going to be harder.’ Buzzy whispered in his head.

‘You were chosen because of your magic potential of amazing sexual stamina. The Hung are notorious for fucking their conquests to death before they cum. You just have to hold out, and then my Honey Trap Magic will suck the monster out along with its semen.’

Casey smiled. All he had to do was keep letting this handsome, big dicked, muscular man fuck him silly? This was amazing! 

The battle of wills lasted for over an hour, Casey cumming harder and harder, his booty jiggling as the think pole snakes it’s was deeper and harder with each stroke. The cock in his mouth had started to taste amazing to him. “YOU HAVE DONE WELL TO LAST THIS LONG LITTLE ONE! BUT WITH THIS FINAL THRUST, I WILL FILL YOU TO BURSTING! YOU NEVER STOOD A CHANCE AGAINST A HUNG SOLDIER! AAAAAAAHHHHH!”

True to his word, the monsters cocks slammed further in the boys tight holes. Growing fatter than before, Casey felt the gurgling and then flood of thick, chunky monster cum. Casey smiled, he felt more energetic than ever! “Honey Trap Magic” he sang out as he pulled the long cock from his throat, sprayed in the face as he did it.

The boy cum coating the Tentikkler began to glow the same warm yellow glow as Casey had earlier. The light engulfed the monster, “NOOOOO! I WONT BE THE LAST YOU LITTLE SLUT!” Cried Tentikkler. The light receeded to the crotch of the man, now human once again.

It descended down the cumming cocks and with a final spray, the boy swallowed the honey light in his mouth and beautiful booty. He licked his lips as he landed on the ground. “Tastes just like the dream honey, ooooo that was soooo good!” The pretty girly boy exclaimed.

He turned to the unconscious man and noticed that, while not as numerous or large as before, this guys cock was huge! “Maybe they can only infect people with large dicks?” Casey pondered. He stuffed the cock back into the mans pants. Casey decided to change back before waking him up.

“Hey mister! Wake up!” The man heard a girly voice call out to him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw probably one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. “Where am I, what happened?” He said. “I just saw you from the street, laying here and I thought I would wake you up. Someone as handsome as you shouldn’t be sleeping in alleys.” Casey chastised the man.

“Thanks, I’m David, and who is my heroine!” Casey giggled, “well, your HERO, is named Casey.” David blushed, he didn’t know guys could be that pretty. “Can I buy you a coffee or something to thank you?” David asked meekly. “I don’t like coffee, but you can buy me a cocoa.” Casey held out his hand and help the taller, handsome man up. They walked out of the alley and had a lovely time over Cocoa.


	3. The firefighters hose!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey and David get closer! Someone is killing girls and using fires to cover it up! Can prince honey wand win?

What a week it had been! Casey reminisced over the events. He had fought his first Hung soldier and won! He met David, and they hit it off really well, spending everyday together. David was a senior at the high school next door, so he would pick up Casey when they were done.

Casey had been wearing short hip hugging hot pants all week, with different thigh high socks and stocking. The boys in his school were all so confused, some angry and others with feeling they didn’t understand. He had made some new friends though. Britta and Ashley were popular and fashionable girls who loved Casey’s new attitude.

They were also super jealous of the fat bottomed femboys Hot older boyfriend. “He isn’t my boyfriend, we just hang out a lot.” Casey blushed, not that he didn’t want that, he just wasn’t sure about David. “He picks you up everyday, on a motorcycle. You have to hold onto him. He likes you.” Ashley chimed. The three friends giggled and talked out to the parking lot.

David was leaning against his bike, it was older and a bit beat up, but he loved it. He smiled and waved to Casey. “Bye guys, we still having the sleep over this weekend?” Casey asked the girls. Britta yelled back “have your boyfriend drop you off at 8! Or else!”. David and Casey both blushed deep red, then sped off, the young boy grasping the losers chest.

After a little while, the two decided to have a picnic in the park. It was simple, but nice, the sun was so warm that Casey took off his socks. Slowly pulling them down his plump thighs. He had no idea what he was doing to david. ‘We haven’t even kissed yet, and my dick gets so hard when I’m around him. Should I go for it?’ David thought. He leaned forward, Casey’s eyes looking up and realizing what was happening.

He leaned into it... and about a dozen fire trucks blared by. The fire was a couple of blocks away and the smoke was starting to work it’s way into the park. “So many fires this week.” Casey said. “They say that every fire has at least 1 casualty and they have all been girls or women.” David answered as he looked towards the fire, “weird part that I heard? They all dies of internal bleeding from something inside them before the fire ever touch them.”

Casey’s perfect little boy pussy and tiny boy clit twitch, the same way they had when realized Tentikkler was Hung. “Can we go check it out David, pleeeeeeeese?” Casey rubbed up against David’s chest and batted his eyes, there was no way he could say no.

As they got closer, heavy smoke filled the air. Someone in the distance yelled out “HES COMING DOWN!” And the crowd looked up to see a man climbing down the extended ladder with a body over his shoulder. Casey eyes flashed honey yellow as he saw the man for what he really was. A hulking beast, rippling with muscle. While he couldn’t see any large cock, between his legs were giant testicles, each the size of Casey’s head. “How does he even walk with those?” He said under his breath. David held the femboy around the shoulders and said “lots of training, these guys work hard to be heroes.”

After a few minutes, it was discovered that the girl was dead. Whispers around the crowd all talked about it being caused by the same internal explosion. Casey knew why. He remembered the station number and started a plan, he would have to cancel his plans tonight. “David, I’m scared, can you take me home?” The two walked back and cleaned up and then headed to Casey’s house.

After night fall, Casey waited for his mother to fall asleep. Around 1030 he snuck out and made his way to the fire station. He waited, hoping that the monster would try something tonight. He didn’t wait long.

The hulking mountain of muscle walked out the front door. And started towards another near by alley. Casey transformed, and focusing on his hard little dicklett, summoned his wand. “Here’s the best part!” He giggled and popes it out of his cute little hole. “Aaaaaah” the magical boy sighed. His hole was ready, his boy clit was hard and he looked amazing in his uniform. He dashed towards the Hung monster.

“NO ONE SUSPECTS A THING MY LORD! THEY SIMPLY THINK SOMETHING STRANGE IS HAPPENING. NO SIGN OF WHAT HAPPENED TO TENTIKKLER YET. I WILL SUBMIT MY REPORT IN 24 HOURS, GUSHER OUT!” Casey couldn’t believe his ears. He needed to take this creep, right now!

“Stop in the name of love, Gusher! I’m the pretty hero and sweet Warrior, Prince Honey Wand and I’m here to unload you from that body!” Casey sang out. The beast turned around, showing not only the fat balls from earlier, but a fat cock as well. Not as long as Tentikklers by far, but in dimensions it was roughly the size of the boys plump thigh.

Casey gulped, as he little penis started to drip and his pussy started to feel empty. Gushers face looked like it was cover with a firefighters respirator mask, its eyes visible from behind a visor. A hole where an air hose would be connected was filled with a long slimy pointed tongue. Gusher rushed the magical boy, and grabbed him with one hand around his torso.

Gusher picked up the pretty femboy and moved his little boy pussy in front of his tongue. “I LOVE THIS! A TASTY MEAL THAT COMES TO ME!” His long tongue licked the boys love hole, twisting around and around, until sliding right in. “DID YOU NOW YOUR BOOTY TASTES LIKE HONEY? THIS IS AMAZING KID, IM GOING TO LOVE WRECKING YOUR LITTLE HOLE AND LEAVING YOU FOR DEAD!”

As much as he hated this creep, Casey did have to admit that he could use his tongue. “YAAAAAAAASSSSSSS!” Casey sang out as his little clitty shot a load onto Gushers face plate. “THATS WHY IM CALLED GUSHER! WELL ONE IF THE REASONS!” The Hung monster laughed. “Shooooo! Guuuuuuhhhhhhd! Aaaaaaaannnnnhhhhh!” Casey squirted again.

Gusher slurped out of the boys delicious honey hole and moved him over his massive cockhead. He began to thrust, pushing into the boys readied hole. It stretched to its limit as Casey squealed in a mixture of pleasure and pain. ‘Casey! You won’t be able to take on an opponent like this that easily.’ Buzzys voice whispered in Casey’s head. ‘You need to increase your defenses to get over this hump. Say the words; honey hive protection! And your crown will do the rest!’ Casey smirked, knowing that one way or another, this giant cock was going in him.

“You think you can use your throbbing, giant cock to destroy the insides of the innocent? Well how about you try me big boy? Honey Hive Protection!” Casey half moaned and half sang out the phrase. His crown glowed almost a pure white light. Bands of the light pulsed down the femboys body, terminating on his boy pussy. 

Gusher was blinded for a moment and let his grip slip. Casey managed to get free, Gusher stepped back and tripped over a trash can. The monster toppled over onto its back. Casey took the opportunity, “now you will now what it’s like to be helpless Gusher! STICKY HONEY MAGIC!” And the glittering spray streamed from the flared head of his wand, coating Gusher.

The monster unable to move, his dick swinging wildly and stiff as he shook “YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU LITTLE WHORE!” Casey walked onto his rippling muscular abs, looked him right in the face, smiled and quickly squatted onto the fat, wet cock.

Casey pushed it all the way in, it was still tight as hell, but he stretched easily. He came all over Gushers chest. “Aaaah-Haaaa! Oooooooo, you might be a jerk, but this dick is too guh-hood!” The tiny femboy ground his fat booty into Gushers giant balls. Squirt after squirt of boy cum splattered Gushers chest.

For about 20 minutes, Casey bounced his glorious ass and boy clit up and down that fat cock, moaning and squealing. Casey came and came hard. Just as he was starting to get a little tired, Gusher spoke up.

“OH FUCK! YOU LITTLE SLUT! FUCKING TAKE IT YOU THIRSTY LITTLE BITCH! THIS IS WHY IM CALLED GUSHEEEEEEERR!” The monster throbbed his cock and balls, Casey’s heart skipped a beat with excitement and leaned back. A hot geyser of thick cum sprayed down the boys insides, it felt like a fire hose had hit him. The sheer force of the torrent made Casey cum again. His tummy started to swell and swell, he looked nine months pregnant with quintuplets.

“YesyesyesyesyesyesYAAAAAASSSSSS!” Casey sang as his boy cum glowed and spread over Gushers body. “NO! THIS CANT BE! NO ONE HAS EVER WITHSTOOD MY GEYSER!”  
Casey smiled with a cock drunk look on his face, “fursht ti-IME fer evey thin big gggguy.” He said with a slurred speech.

The light engulfed Gusher and Casey felt rejuvenated. “It’s time to go away mister monster. HONEY TRAP MAGIC!” The semen in his body pulled the light from Gushers body. As the light is pulled towards Casey’s boy pussy, Gusher changes back into the strong handsome firefighter he was. His shirt read ‘jack’. As the light finally filled the boy, he slid of the now smaller cock.

“About 10” and thick as my wrist, so big. Not David big though.” Casey talks to himself. His belly deflating as he absorbs the Hung power into his pussy. He transforms back and feels his little hole, “seems back to normal, maybe I change when I transform? That means David would feel so big and good in me! Mmmmmm, I wish he would just do something already!”

Casey started to walk out of the alley when he remembered Jack. He looked up the phone number for the fire department and called. Doing his best impression of a teenage girl (so basically just himself) he said “me and my girlfriends were driving by and saw some big guys beating up another big guy wearing a shirt with the fire department logo in the alley next door.”

He ran off when he saw a few guys rush out of the building. On his way home, he thought about just dropping by David’s. ‘Maybe if he made the first move it would be better?’ He thought to himself. “It’s after midnight, he is probablY already in bed.” Casey sadly went home, happy that he had stopped another monster, but was no closer to that boy.

A few neighborhoods over, David was in fact in bed. He laid naked, stroking his footlong cock “oh fuck, Casey, fuck yeah” he moaned to himself. Maybe he would finally be brave enough to make a move tomorrow, David thought. He pictures asking Casey out and then cast smiling. His cock erupted, spilling onto his chest and stomach, dribbling down his shaft and head. He was definitely asking him out tomorrow.


	4. Finally, a date with David!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A triple date with the girls! Casey stays the night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No monsters in this one. More of a slice of life episode. Takes a while before any sex.

After a night of passionate sex dreams about David, Casey woke up starving. He texted Ashley and Britta wondering if they wanted to meet up later. The girls replied back with news that they had been asked out by a couple of boys the year ahead of them. Chris and Tyler wanted to go bowling with the girls and so they invited Casey telling him “bring your man too, bitch!”

He giggled and was about to call David when his phone rang. It was David! Casey picked up “calling before noon? You just can’t get enough of me, can you?” It was silent for a moment, but David finally spoke up. “Sorry for calling so early, I wanted to know if you were doing anything later?”. Casey’s tummy felt light and his heart skipped a beat, the girls were right!

“Well, you are taking me bowling with the girls and their dates tonight.” He decided that one of them had to be forward. “oh... Oh! Yeah, how could I have forgotten? Just let me know when you want me to pick you up! I would tell you to wear something cute, but that will happen anyway. You would look great wearing nothing!” David said with a bit of a chuckle, only realizing what he had said after the fact.

Casey blushed “well I’m going to hold you to that. I will text you later to let you know I’m ready. Byeeeee!” Casey hung up and squealed. He bounced up and down, his booty jiggle in his yoga pants. He danced around until he heard a knock on his door. “So what’s the good news little guy?” His mother, Debra was smiling at her son.

Casey explained over breakfast. Debra had known that her son had been hanging out with an older boy quite a bit lately. Overall she was just happy that he was happy. “Don’t let him push you into something you aren’t ready for yet, okay?” She told Casey. “And if you are going to continue seeing this boy, I want to meet him. We can have dinner and I can get to know him better, deal?” She continued.

Casey agreed, he would invite David to dinner next Saturday, and his mother seemed pleased with that. Casey didn’t think his little penis would ever be soft again. Later that day, he went through his clothes trying to find something cute. He finally decided on the outfit he had been wearing the day he and David met. He texted David to come over at 6, so they could hang out a bit before.

David had been at band practice with some friends nearby. He saw the text and said “sorry guys, gotta bail!” One of his friends, a waifish pretty boy named Travis, asked him “this that girl you’ve been seeing? The one so important that you’ve been skipping practice? Just make sure your ready for beach fest, we only have a couple of months left until then.” 

David shrugged, looked Travis in the eyes and told him “they’re special, okay? I will bring them around to meet you guys soon, alright? I’m the best drummer you’ve got! I won’t let the dream of ‘Shatter’ die. I need to see where this goes though. I’ll hit you up later.” And David left. He arrived just minutes after the text.

As they drove around in the soft evening light, Casey held tightly to David. He desperately wanted to reach down and touch what he knew was packed into those tight jeans, but decided that on a motorcycle wasn’t the place to do it.

David drove up to the top of a parking structure in downtown. It was the weekend, so he knew this one was free. He stopped and got off, lifting Casey off the bike, they looked into each other’s eyes. “ I want to show you something” David whispered. He took Casey’s hand and led him to a ladder going up on top of the elevator mechanical room.

He let Casey go first, mostly because he wanted to glare at that plump ass. Once on top, David sat down and waved Casey to sit next to him. “Look at this view. At sunrise and sunset, all the windows of every building on this street shine with a deep rainbow of colors. This is my favorite spot in town. When I’ve had a bad night, I come here to see how beautiful the world really can be.” David said with a sigh.

Casey looked out and saw the vibrant colors reflecting off of each pane. In that moment he understood what he was fighting the Hung empire for even better. This boy, this man had shown him a beauty that was overlooked. The pretty femboy looked up at his date. 

David looked down at Casey, those perfect eyes were his undoing. He leaned in and kissed Casey’s plump, full, pouty lips. Casey melted and kissed back, deeply. This kind of magic only happens on a rare occasion, thought Casey. The two of them pressed together and wrapped arms around one another.

As they kissed passionately, David’s hand dropped to Casey’s tummy and began to lightly touch the boy. His tiny boy clit drooled into his panties, his little pussy wanted more. Without thinking, he moved his hands on to David’s washboard stomach. “God you are so hot” they both broke away and said simultaneously.

They both laughed and kissed. David was the one to speak up “we should get going, don’t want to keep your friends waiting!” Casey could only think of the missed opportunity of that fabulous cock David was keeping from him. The two set off to meet the others.

“Omygawd,omygawd,omygawd! Girl get over here!” Britta called out to Casey when then rode up to the bowling alley. She drug him over to the side with Ashley, away from the boys. “Does he know this is a date?” Ashley asked. “Yes” Said Casey meekly. “Does this means you guys are getting serious?!?” Britta squealed. “Yes” Casey said with a blush. All three of them squealed together.

“Why’d they invite that faggot?” Tyler said to Chris, both out of earshot of David. “So they have examples of real men to compare bro, obviously.” Chris responded. They weren’t related, but we’re strikingly similar. Both white, both slightly tall for their age and both blonde. “Let’s show these little sluts a good time and maybe they will show us one.” Tyler said confidently.

As the girls came back they introduced Casey and his date, David. Both boys knew exactly who David was. He was the star of the track team, boxing team and the soccer teams lead midfielder. They both stared at Casey and them David, wondering what this was about.

They all headed inside, David and Casey holding hands, the girls and the boys being awkward and at a slight distance. They got a lane and after assigning names, Chris and Tyler being “ass” and “poo” respectively, started playing.

David waved over a waitress and ordered 2 pizzas, one cheese and one pepperoni as well as 2 pitchers of soda, root beer and lemon lime. He also order some French fries and asked politely for the fries up when they were done, knowing that the pizzas would take longer. 

Chris was the first to speak up, “hey man, what are you doing? I can’t pay for that!” David chuckled, “don’t worry little man, I’ve got you covered. I was planning on taking Casey somewhere much nicer than this, so this is pocket change.” Chris backed down, his face red with embarrassment and Britta slightly disinterested in him.

As they played, David was a rockstar. His average was about 130, but he turned to Casey and said “you must be my lucky charm!” As he sank yet another strike. He walked back over, put a fry in his mouth and leaned into Casey. Casey bit down and giggled into a kiss.

Tyler was bowling the worst of everyone. He had barely managed to score and trailed behind his date Ashley by at least 50 points. In his anger he blamed her for how badly he was doing. David stepped in, the larger more muscular boy and said “Slow your roll little man, she is just playing her game. No reason to get mad at her, just because you suck at something”. Tyler backed off, but Ashley definitely lost interest in him after that.

The pizza came and the girls along with Casey dove in immediately. David was happy just looking at his date for a moment. Chris and Tyler however were livid. They all ate and the four people having a good time continued to do so.

David kept being amazing and ended up scoring a perfect game. The manager awarded him with a 300$ gift certificate for food and a card that would allow him to play for free whenever he came in. The crowd cheered, he just went over to Casey and picked him up. They kissed with Casey in a bridal pose in David’s arms.

“Fucking faggots! Ruining everything!” Chris yelled. “Your kind should be killed!” Yelled Tyler. David gently put his beautiful boyfriend down. He walked over to the smaller boys and quietly asked “you want to try that again? While I’m right here? While I’m looking right at you?” 

The two smaller boys move back a bit, Tyler says “You and your faggot boyfriend ruined our date!” Chris looked at Tyler, smirked and said “Now we are going to ruin your life!” The two 14 year old boys lunges at David.

With two quick jabs, David knocked the two boys down. They hadn’t even seen the punches, but they felt them. Both started to cry as blood ran down their faces. “Don’t ever talk to those girls again. They are to good for you.” David leaned down to tell them softly.

He continued “and if Casey ever comes to me saying that you picked on him or hurt him? I will personally break each of your fingers. Slowly, individually.” Chris and Tyler scrambled to their feet and ran out of the door. Casey ran up and hugged him. No one had ever stood up for him like that.

David offered to get cabs for the girls, but they said their parents will be by soon to get them. Ashley walked up to David and hugged him “Thank you. You are so good, I know Casey really likes you. You can tell Casey’s mom that he is staying at my house tonight.” David blushed and nodded.

The two young lovers got in the beat up motorbike and drove off. They arrived at David’s house about 10 minutes later. “Do you want to come in? My folks won’t be home until Wednesday. We can just watch a movie or something.” David said with a longing tone.

Casey pulled out his phone. He put it to his ear, “hey mom. I was supposed to stay at Ashley’s house last night but I bailed. Is it cool if I go over and watch movies? I will call you in the morning?” David could hear a woman’s voice on the other side. “Yes he will be there for a while, we all just wanted to hang out more. They will leave later and it will just be me and the girls.” Casey explained. “Love you too. Bye!” He said staring directly into David’s eyes.

Casey swayed his hips as he moved towards David. He pressed his soft, curvy body against the hard body of the older boy. Casey pulled David down into a passionate kiss. “Show me inside” Casey whispered into David’s mouth as he reached down and grabbed the long hard bulge in David’s pants.

The two headed inside, and up to David’s bedroom. He closed the door as Casey walked over to the bed. The thirteen year old turned his head and smiled, he pulled his pants down and presented his fat bottom spilling from his boy shorts. David’s cock swelled and pressed against his jeans as he walked towards his pretty boyfriend.

David lifted Casey up and onto his bed, Casey bending his knees up and writhing on a bed that smelled like David. His pants unbuttoned and dropping down to his feet, David pulled his boxers down. His long, thick dick sprang up, pointing at Casey’s hot little body.

Casey sat up, softly stroking David’s cock, looked up and into his eyes. His hot breath on the tip of the fleshy monolith, David shuddered. Pre cum dripped from the tip as Casey lapped it up with his soft tongue. Casey kissed the tip with his glistening full lips.

“Mmmmmm” the pretty femboy hummed into David’s cock, slowly taking it into in mouth. “Oh, shit. Fuck, Casey.” David mumbled as pillowy lips smeared sparkling gloss up and down his shaft. This little boy knew what he was doing.

Casey pulled David towards the bed, sitting him on the edge then maneuvering himself to the floor, all without the long cock leaving his pretty mouth. “Aaaaaahh! You taste so good.” Casey sang as he jerked the tip slowly, kissing David’s heavy testicles. David was in heaven.

With one final push deep into his throat, Casey felt the swelling and throbbing of a cock about to cum. As it rushed to the tip so did he, he needed to taste all of it. His lips anchored just below the flared head, his mouth filled with rope after rope. He giggled as he swallowed, finally taking it all.

David’s face was in awe. He had never seen something so dirty and sexy in his life. He picked up the small femboy and tossed him on the bed. Feeling up his thighs, he hooked Casey’s panties and pulled them down. The boys tiny cocklet was leaking precum and twitching. David kissed up the plump inner thighs and took all of Casey’s tiny package and testes into his mouth. Casey came immediately. “Ooooooo, David! Yesyesyes!” Casey squealed in joy.

Casey pushed David down further, lifting his own legs and putting them on the strong shoulders of the older boy. David got the idea and dove tongue first into Casey tiny boy pussy. Kissing and licking like he was making out with it, David was making sloppy work of the hole. Casey was melting, soon David would be in him.

“I think I’m ready, please David.” Casey said in his cutest voice. “Me too” David whispered as he climbed between the young boys legs and up to his face. His cock pressed against Casey’s well lubed hole and as he kissed Casey, he pushed forward, entering the perfect pussy.

Casey moaned and came immediately from the feeling. David slowly pistoned in and out of the beautiful boy, until with on final thrust he was balls deep. The feeling to much for him, Casey came again. He wrapped his arms and legs around David’s body and ground his pussy into that gorgeous penis.

Deep inside Casey, David kissed and pushed slightly deeper. Then he pulled out a little and really began to thrust. “Oooh! David! Harder! Oooooo! YesyesyesyesyesYAAAAASSS!” Casey screamed in joy as David laid into him.

They kissed deeply and David began to cum, the boy pussy flooded with heat. The two boys stared in each other’s eyes, “I’ve liked you since I first saw you. My little hero.” David whispered. Casey smiled, he knew this was only the start of tonight’s activities. “Get on your back, we aren’t done yet.” Casey whispered in his ear with a sultry tone.


	5. Horse drawn carnage!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David meets Casey’s mom! Casey is exposed to the world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of action in this one.

“What’s with you guys lately? Shhhhlurp-pop!” Casey asked the grey monster man the was stuck to the warehouse wall. “I mean, it’s been like 3 of you this week and none of you have had a cock over 8 inches.” The pretty boy in his sexy uniform sucked down the monsters cock.

Earlier that week, when the first of these smaller cocked grey monsters showed up, Buzzy chimed in with some advice. ‘If you want to quickly finish off the smaller ones without having to take them in, say the enchantment; Stung Honey Lip Magic. It’s is the same as your Honey Trap Magic, but uses less power.’

So here was Casey, wiggling his ass while sucking a big, but not monstrous cock. With a few more slurps and glucks, Casey pulled the yellow honey light energy from the spurting cock. The man transformed back, his naked human cock seemed barely bigger than Casey’s. “So maybe they don’t only affect guys with big dicks. The others were like that too.” And the sweet prince headed out into the night.

The next day, Casey met with David after school. Ashley and Britta said that they had dates this Saturday and asked if the couple wanted to join them. “Sorry, mom really want to meet the man in my life. She’s making a big dinner for us. Maybe after?” Casey apologized, not wanting to blow off his friends.

They went to Casey’s house, his mother wouldn’t be home until 6, so plenty of time to hang out. Casey playfully pushed David on to the couch, unzipped his pants and began to worship his lovers cock. “How are you so good at this?” David moaned.”shhlurp...do what... mmmm, gluk gluk... you love... slurp slurp slurp-pop... and you will never work a day in your life.” Casey giggled.

Now at full mast, the pretty femboy slapped the hard cock against his face and then started to pull down his pants. Turning around, his perfectly fat booty jiggled. He put his hand back, looked over his shoulder with an impish smile and grabbed David shirt by the collar. He gently pulled the handsome teens face into his puckered boy pussy. David lapped and devoured the young fems asshole. “Oooooo, YAAASSS! I’m not the only natural here!” Casey sang out.

He pushed David back, and pointed the throbbing hard cock at his tiny hole. With one stroke he took half of David’s beautiful penis. Shooting a little cum from his p-spot being punched, Casey giggled and started to bounce his plentiful ass up and down. “Ah aha ah ah ah oooooo baby so guh-hood!” Casey moaned.

The boys thin waist and flared hips adding to the visual of this perfect ass, David was in awe. The bouncing, jiggling booty and tight boy pussy riding his cock was amazing as always. He grabbed Casey by the hips and thrust hard upwards, his pace quickened. “YesyesyesyesyesYAAAAASSSS!” Casey squealed as cum dribbled from his tiny dicklet.

Finally, David came deep inside the soft hole. Casey collapsed on top of him and they kissed over his shoulder. They cleaned up and David left, knowing that their time today was up. “I can’t wait to meet your mom for real. I’m looking forward to Saturday.” David said as he kissed Casey goodbye.

The next few days were pretty calm, no news about molesters or killers, Casey was starting to think that maybe something big was coming. As Saturday night rolled around, Casey’s phone blew up “OMG! after dinner come to the park! Totally a cute carriage ride here. You and David would be so adorbs.” Ashley texted. “That’s amazing. Totally going to.” He replied.

David arrived at around 6, Casey answered the door wearing a tight shirt sleeved tuxedo blouse with suspenders and tight black pants. David was in a well fitted slim cornflower blue suit a white button up and a pink and blue striped tie. He was holding a bouquet arrangement that was varying flowers and colors. “How do I look?” He asked his little boyfriend.

Casey stared at him adoringly, “amazing. You look like a perfect gentleman. Come on in. MOM! Come meet David!” The pretty brunette walked out of the kitchen and smiled at the young man. “Are those for me? They are lovely!” Debra chimed. “I had the florist make it up for me. The flowers are supposed to represent friendship, thanks and new love. So you are the friendship, I’m the thanks and Casey is the new love.” David explained with a red face.

“You didn’t tell me he was so thoughtful.” Debra said to her son. “He just keeps surprising you.” He said to his mother. They sat down and ate a vegetarian moussaka with a Greek salad and lentil soup. “This is amazing Debra. You are a mean cook, this soup is fantastic!” David sincerely complimented. “Well, growing up in a Greek household you learn to cook, but Casey made the soup.” Debra smiled and glanced at her son. Casey blushed and David smiled whispering “he just keeps surprising you”. 

After dinner, Debra hugged David and told him that she didn’t mind having him around Casey. “Just don’t push him into things he is t ready for, or you will have to answer to me.” David gulped and Debra laughed. “You two look so good, don’t waste it on me, go out and have some fun. Just have him back by 10.” And the two boys headed out.

Casey told David about the carriage rides. He thought the idea sounded amazing and they went to the park to set it up. Not many people were out, so the driver was able to take them immediately. A few other couples were walking and some teenagers were smoking in a gazebo, but otherwise it was just them.

Casey held David’s arm tight, this was perfect he thought. He looked around the night sky and that’s when he saw it. He felt his eyes flash honey yellow, a shadowy wisp sprang from a nearby tree. It attacked the drivers crotch, the man screamed. Casey watched as a smoky tendril whipped to the horses crotch as well. The horse bucked and screamed as well.

The two being began to merge making a grotesque centaur. “What the fuck?!?” David yelled. The centaur whipped around and knocked David out of the carriage and into a tree. It massive, demonic horsecock oozed, then it turned toward a young couple of girls holding hands. With the speed of the horse, he chased them down “YOU WILL LEARN TO LOVE COCK BY THE TIME IM DONE WITH YOU! IF YOU SURVIVE!” And ripped the clothing off of one of the girls.

Casey leapt from the carriage singing “SWEET HONEY MAGIC!” And hit the ground in a flash, transformed, ready to go. “STOP RIGHT THERE YOU HUNG MONSTER! I WILL BE TAKING YOU FOR A RIDE TONIGHT!” Casey yelled out. “I’m the sexy fighter, the sweet Warrior, Prince Honey Wand! And I’m here to empty you of all you evil!” The monster ignored the pretty femboy.

The Hung centaur reared back and with a powerful slap of its enormous cock, the naked girl spun around and fell to her hands and knees. The girls ass was point right at the Demonic cock. “HA HA HA HA HA! GET READY FOR DEATHLY PLEASURE!” The Hung beast man pushed his impossible cock inside her cunt. “Nooooooooooo!” The girl screamed as she passed out from the pain.

“Hey! You are supposed to do that to me!” Casey said with a huff, stamping his high heeled boot, his booty jiggling. “How am I supposed to defeat him if he won’t fuck me?” Casey thought. ‘Buzz buzz! You have to make him see only you. Say the words; Honeycomb Hypnosis! And then blow him a kiss! He will forget about anyone but you for a little while!’ Buzzy whispered in his head. “Thanks Buzzy, you are a boys best friend!”

“Hey Tall, gross and Hung! HONEYCOMB HYPNOSIS!” Casey sang and then in an utterly sexy pose he blew the beast a kiss. His lips shined in honey light, an image of his pouty lips came of his mouth. Fluttering like a bee, it shot at the monster, landing on his cheek. The centaur stopped and pulled its pulsing, dripping cock from the girls ruined hole. He trotted over to Casey. The young ladies girlfriend ran over and tried to carry her away.

“MMM, A TASTY LITTLE FUCKTOY YOU ARE! PREPARE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH MY COCK AND DIE!” The monster mocked. “HONEY HIVE PROTECTION!” Casey sang out, his body glowed in the protective aura. “Bring it on, your delicious huge cock is going to be all mine!” Casey dashed under his legs, focused on his tiny penis and summoned his wand. With a “pop!” And a moan Casey spoke the enchantment “Sticky Honey Magic”. The monsters feet were sprayed down and stuck in the glittery goo.

Casey licked his lips, bent his beautiful bouncing, boy booty over and leapt backwards onto the thick cock. Bottoming out immediately, Casey shot the biggest load he ever had. “UuuuuuuuggghnhhhhAAAAAANNNNNNHHHHYAAAAASSSSSS!” The boy squealed.

“IM SORRY FOR IGNORING YOUR GREEDY LITTLE ASS! YOU WERE MADE FOR TAKING HUNG DICK YOU PERFECT LITTLE SLUT!” Casey actually took that as a compliment.

By this point some of the other people in the park had come to investigate the screams. One of the teenagers pulled out his phone and started to livestream the sexy little hero. Casey not noticing the crowds, spun his body around he massive cock and grabbed on to the underside of the centaur. He started to fuck harder and harder, cumming and cumming all over the monsters under carriage.

Unable to take the sheer effort of the boys lust, the centaur couldn’t hold it in anymore. “YOU FUCK LIKE A GIRL, LETS SEE IF YOU CAN GET PREGNANT WITH A HUNG BABY! RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGHHH!” The giant demonic horsecock sprayed down Casey’s pussy. “Honey Trap Magic!” The semen coating the monster spread, enveloping him with light. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NOOO! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE HUNG EMPIRE! WE WILL ALWAYS SEND MORE HUNG TO PILFER YOUR WORLDS HOLES!” And the monsters spirit was exorcised, the light sucked into Casey boy hole. The man and the horse were unconscious and back to normal.

Casey walked over to the girls, “I’m sorry that happened to you, it wasn’t his fault. Invaders from another world are taking over innocent men and turning them into sex soldiers.” The scantily dressed femboy told them.

‘Buzz buzz! With Your natural Honeydew kiss, you should be able to fix the girl, at least physically.’ Buzzy whispered. Casey leaned down and kissed the girls forehead. She lightly glowed and was resuscitated. 

The slutty hero turned and saw he was being filmed. The crowd cheered, a few of the teenage boys wolf whistled. Casey jumped of into the night.

After transforming back, he made his way to David and kissed him. David woke up “feel like I was hit with a truck, what happened?” Casey told him about the man being turned into a monster. He couldn’t hide that from David, he had seen that and it was on full now. He told him that a super cute hero came and defeated the monster and turned him back. He may have left out some details.

David apologized for needing to head home, Casey understood. He dropped the beautiful boy back at home, they kissed and said goodnight. The rest of the night, Casey worried what would happen now that they world knew he and alien monsters existed.


	6. Date with the band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey meets David’s friends! The girls tag along! Casey friends are super hot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is m/f content here. It does continue the romance of Casey and David, but there is also some big dick in underage girl action.

It was everywhere the next day. Monsters were real. Magic was real. Everything people knew had changed. News and Internet forums warned about watching the graphic content, but people watched anyway.

Religious groups across the country, maybe world, were disgusted by the magical heroine. “It’s child pornography!” Cried some. “It’s bestiality!” Cried others. All of them agreed that ‘Princess HoneyWand’ was clearly a child and shouldn’t act so perverse.

Others, actually thought they ‘Princess’ was amazing. “They way she took control, and used her sexuality instead of violence was awesome!” Said some. Others started to use the ‘Princess’ as a symbol of female sexuality.

The internet was flooded with fan pics and more than a few lewd comics. The ‘Princess’ was all people could talk about. Casey was astonished by many things, currently he was thinking “no one recognized me? Everyone has seen this! My mom, David, the girls? No one. Hunh.”

A few weeks went by, people started to try and prepare for the Hung invaders, but it was a little quiet. “Man, what is with you guys? Slurp slurp. You grey guys are not what I need right now. Gluk gluk gluk.” Casey stripper squatted in front of another grey featureless Hung minion. As he sucked up the load and essence from the monster, the man changed back. “Why do you guys have such small dicks! It’s not fair.” Casey pouted.

David had been busy all week, his band ‘shatter’ was being featured at beach fest next month, so they were practicing a bunch. Unfortunately, Casey had gotten used to a daily hard dicking from the handsome teen. He understood though and tomorrow he was invited to practice! Making sure that Britta and Ashley could tag along so he wouldn’t be too bored, they planned on being the boys snacks.

Lost in thought for a second, Casey felt a shiver run up his spine. He looked around, feeling like he was being watched. After the feeling passed, he made his way home. 

From the top of a neighboring building, a large red creatures watched the boy. “SOON YOU WILL MEET THE REST OF THE TEAM, SWEET PRINCE.” The Hung creature stroked it baseball bat thick cock to the boys jiggly booty. “HA HA HA HA HA HA!”

The next day, Casey put on a cute grey high hemmed sleeveless bikini leotard. It came up high on his hips and should off his ass even in the tiny blue running short he wore. It also snapped in the crotch, he giggled. He put on a pink hoody clearly meant for a child, so it basically just covered his chest and shoulders. Some simple tiny pink socks and blue sneakers and he was set!

He headed to meet the girls to get snacks before going over. They had also decided to step up the cuteness today. Britta in pink, tight yoga pants with a belly revealing white tank top, her blonde hair up in a ponytail coming out of a visor. Ashley looked exactly like a slutty school girl, with an even tighter skirt and her auburn hair in pigtails. The three might have caused some slight disruptions to traffic, the very definition of jailbait.

Soon the arrived at Travis’s house, they could here the music. The trio walked back around the side of the house to see the 3 boys playing. Casey just walked up and waited for them to notice the hotties in front of them. The girls whispered in his ears “oh my gawd! His friends are so cute!” And “do you think they would like some groupies?” The trio giggled.

“Ladies! Welcome! I’m the incredibly handsome and charming Travis on vocals and guitar. My man with the man bun is Koa, rocking the bass and assisting with vocals. And that’s David.” The slender pretty boy crooned into the mic. Koa was the biggest of the three with a dark complexion and long flowing, black curls up in a bun. He was muscular and wide, but not fat.

Casey ran over to David and tackled him with a kiss, the girls introduced themselves to the boys, who couldn’t believe the bodies on these young girls. Each boy paired up with the girl that seemed to be undressing them the most and everyone chatted for a while.

The boys played for another hour, and decided to call it quits. Travis invited everyone inside to hang out and watch a movie. Britta jumped up and said she would love too. He put his arm around the girl and said “right this way, pretty lady”. David tapped him on the shoulder, Travis turned around and said bluntly “you can use my folks room, since they separated its not like it sees any use anyway. You know they both moved out, but let me stay here until I go off to school in the fall.” David blushed.

Ashley looked at Koa and said “we will be along in a bit.” She winked at Casey in the least smooth way possible. David took his pretty femboy in his arms and went upstairs. They entered the master bedroom and David kicked the door close. He kissed Casey “finally, I’ve been needing a cock for days now. A growing boy like me has needs you know.” Casey teased him.

Casey quickly rifled through the bedside table, “Ah ha! I knew it!” And pulled out a small bottle of lube. He pushed David on to the bed, unzipped and longingly sighed at the sight of his favorite penis. Pulling the teens jeans right off, he slowly and playfully turned around and peeled his shorts of his booty. He shook his ass a little and then reached between his legs and unsnapped. The fabric rested a bit shorter and was now out of the way.

Casey turned towards David’s throbbing cock and kissed it. Then swallowed half. While still in his throat, Casey squirted lube onto his hand and began fingering his little pussy. As soon as it seemed like David was about to blow, Casey pulled off with a slurp and climbed on the bed. He put his leg over the lean, muscular chest and grabbed David’s huge cock.

Pointing it straight at his boy hole, he popped it in. Casey put his chest on to David’s, put his tongue in David’s mouth and slammed his fat ass down to the base. “MMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFF!” Casey squealed and moaned into David’s mouth, never breaking his kiss. The boy squirted on to David’s chisels stomach. Then Casey began bouncing his booty up and down David’s hot cock. 

“Ooohh yeah. Fuck baby. I’m fucking you so hard. Do you like that? Do you love it? Uuuugggghhh, so guh-hood!” Casey whispered in David’s ear. “Oh fuck. Casey.... I....love.... YOU!” David came, which caused Casey to cum. The pleasure mixed with the desperation mixed with David’s word, it broke Casey’s mind. “YYYYYAAAAAASSSSSSSSS! OOOOOOOOO DO IT LIKE YOU LOVE ME! UUUUUUNNNNNGGGGHHH! YASYASYASYASYAS! Fffuuuucccckkk!” The tiny boy came and came and came, squirt after squirt. He had achieved multiple orgasms. All from love.

In the after glow, Casey looked up at his lover, “did you mean it?” He asked. “I’ve never meant something more in my life.” They kissed and just held each other for a while.

Meanwhile downstairs, all pretense about a movie was lost when Travis and Britta heard the noisy couple. Britta noticed the impressive bulge in Travis’s pants and decided to be like Casey. Channeling her inner boyslut, she kissed Travis. Before breaking away, she decided that she needed to hold that things snaking down his leg, so she slid her hand in his pants.

It was thick, she could get her tiny hand all the way around it. “Not many girls can” he said to her, knowing what she was thinking. “Take your pants off, let me see that ass.” He told her, and being a obedient horny girl she did as she was told. Her slender, athletic figure was broken up by two amounts of fat. Her tits (36c) and her ass (38”). Travis disrobed and she saw his cock, as wide as a can of rockstar and 10” long. He was wiry, but very toned. He picked up the 4’11” girl and flipped her over with strength that was almost unexpected. Holding her around her waist, he dived into her tight and sipping jailbait pussy.

As he sat back down, his cock was almost too perfectly positioned and it thrust into her mouth. Her little slit felt so good that she just went with it. The noises from upstairs got more intense, and the two downstairs enjoyed each other bodies.

Meanwhile out in the garage, Ashley wasted no time. She had been hoping that David’s friends were hot, and thinking they most likely were and probably nice like David too, she decided that she was going to lose her virginity. She smiled at the Polynesian beef cake and opened her shirt. While not as ample in the ass as Casey or Britta (only a 34) she had huge tits (40 d).

The older boy was stunned at these perfect breasts, so he didn’t notice her pulling his board shorts down. His cock flopped on to her cleavage. It was longer than her forearm, maybe 14”. The 5’2” girl gulped, then dove on the long dick like she hadn’t eaten in days. She loved it! It was sweeter than she thought it would be, making her mouth water.

The girls panties started to soak, as she made out with Koas long dark cock. “Oi shit girly! I thought you just wanted to talk! Fuck that’s so hot!” The large man told her. She looked up and their eyes met, he nearly busted a load right then and there. With a “pop!” She came off that slick cock and laid back on the couch. She slid her lacy white panties off and spread her legs “go gently, but don’t worry I’m on the pill.”

Koa didn’t realize his dick could get harder until that moment. The giant leaned down bracing his arm on the sofa and said “of course, mama raised a gentleman.” He slid his cock past her puffy slick lips and slowly worked it around. She moaned softly, getting used to the sheer size of his tip. After a few minutes he moved it in a little deeper. They repeated this until most of his cock was in the thirteen year old.

“You ready for more?” He asked her. “Mmmhmmm” she responded. He drug his long, slick cock from her and started to slowly piston in and out. After a few minutes, the pace had increased and she was going numb from pleasure. She knew it was orgasms, she had done it to herself, but this was more intense. Koa felt like he was getting close. “Do it in me, I want to feel it all.” Ashley cooed. 

A little while later, David and Casey came downstairs while Koa and Ashley walked through the door. The two couples walked into the living room to see Britta being impaled by Travis thick cock. She screamed and laughed as she bounced up and down. After the two came, someone did a polite cough. Travis looked up and saw everyone.

“Did you like the show? I’m hoping for a repeat at seven and nine.” Everyone laughed. Britta was woozy from cumming, so she laid on the couch for a minute. Pizza was ordered and movies were watched, with each of the couples disappearing for a while, until around ten o’clock. “We should get going guys” Casey said to everyone.

“I don’t live to far from here, so I’m going to stay a little longer.” Britta said. Koa offered Ashley a ride, and she delightedly said yes. David looked at Casey “well it’s just you and me beautiful “ and they got on his bike and left.

Later that night, Casey thought more about what David had said. His tiny 3” cock was so hard just thinking about it. “He said he loves me.” The boy heard the words, then got sad. “So why am I lying to him?”


	7. The Demon Jock appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of middle school! A new foe revealed! Casey is overwhelmed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something different with the structure, hope you like it!

Casey found himself in an impossible situation, surrounded by more than a dozen smaller cocked greys, the boy was being overwhelmed. While their dicks weren’t as impressive as some of the Hung, their numbers made up for it. 

Pumping his mouth and boy pussy fast and switching places even faster, the boy couldn’t get a single load off. However, the clay colored beast had coated to small boy in a monstrous shower on cum. Casey couldn’t help but stare with frustrated eyes at the giant red devil jacking his fat, juicy dick to the boys gangbang.

“HA HA HA! YOU TASTY SNACK, DID YOU THINK YOU COULD TAKE MY WHOLE TEAM? I WILL PLEASURE YOUR HOLE MYSELF AFTER YOU HAVE PASSED OUT FROM EXHAUSTION! I KNOW WHAT LITTLE SLUTS LIKE YOU REALLY WANT!” The great beast mocked.

Casey would normally hear something helpful from Buzzy right about now, but when they took his tiara, maybe he lost connection? Casey’s mind scrambled thinking about how he got here.

————————————————————————

A few days after the band practice, the trio of hot youngsters entered their last day of school. That meant it was a field day, and the dress code was less strict. The precocious little tramps took full advantage of this, wearing bikini tops and daisy dukes. Many teachers and students had to excuse themselves throughout the day because of the amount of bouncing, jiggling and giggling the three produced.

“So, have you guys talked to the boys?” Casey asked as he sipped from his water bottle. “Only every night!” Said Britta with a huge smile. Ashley thrust her enormous chest out proudly and whipped out her phone “check out what Koa sent me” and there on the screen was his long, hard, dark cock. A message read after it, ‘thinking about you. Wanna get together Saturday?’. The three laughed at how easy it was to get the hot older boys to love them.

Around lunch, a few of the boys in their class came over and started attempting to flirt with the hottie trio. Casey just smiled and slid his hand down one of their pants. “Jeremy was it?” He said to the stunned boy, who nodded. “If your friends are packing like you, you each are at least 8” away from pleasing any of us.” Casey slowly rubbed the tiny cock and leaned into Jeremy’s ear to whisper, “we only take big dicks from our big strong boyfriends. Sooo deeeeep in uuuussssss.”

The boy came in Casey’s hand immediately. The boys ran off, completely humiliated but also incredibly turned on. Later in the afternoon just before ‘capture the flag’, the last game of the day, the principal called for a special announcement. “Hello everyone! We are going to miss you all so much over the summer, and some of you will be moving to the high school! But we have a very special guest with us today...”

Casey eyes flashed, the man coming on stage wasn’t what he seemed. “Welcome the star quarterback of the Giant Bucks! Deandre Daniels!” This red Hung monster was even bigger than Gusher! His cock was almost as big as the Centaur! With an audible gulp, Casey listened as this beast spoke.

“HELLO CHILDREN! IM SO GLAD THAT PRINCIPAL PETERS REACHED OUT TO ME. WOULD YOU BELIEVE THAT HE WAS MY HOMEROOM TEACHER WHEN I WENT HERE?” The DemonJock gently tapped the principal on his shoulder. They both laughed. “I KNOW MANY OF YOU WANT TO GROW UP TO BE LIKE ME, THATS WHY AFTERSCHOOL ANYONE THATS WANTS TO JOIM MY SUMMER SPORTS CAMP WILL GET IN FOR FREE!”

Most of the students cheered, even if they didn’t participate, this was a big deal for their friends that did. Casey glares around the crowd, he could see on several faces that they would do it. ‘Will he make them Hung?’ The pretty boy thought.

“AT THE BEGINNING OF THE DAY YOU WERE EACH HANDED AND ENVELOPE, INSIDE IS EITHER A RES CARD OR A BLUE CARD. OPEN THEM AND THAT IS YOUR TEAM! HAVE FUN AND LET THE GAME BEGIN!” The giant devil said jovially.

The game went on for about 45 minutes, Casey’s blue team lost, and everyone went home. Except for the sign up crowd, they entered the gym with Deandre. Koa and Travis, who had graduated last week with David, were waiting with him for Casey and the girls.

Casey kissed David and they all went to get ice cream. Later the three couples split up, to do... other things alone. David seemed to be really into it today, taking Casey from behind and slamming his cock deep. The boy momentarily forgot about his new foe, “your dick is so good baby, oooooo, hits me just right! Oooooo fa-uck! Yasssss!” The boy came on David’s bed. A few minutes later David came in Casey’s mouth, he wanted to just eat up his man.

David kissed Casey on the forehead and whispered “sometimes I wish there were more of you, so I could always have you around.” Casey blushed. He was feeling tired and asked for a ride.

That night Casey did some research on this sports camp, it was a real thing after all, it happened every year. The first session was next Monday, he decided to check it out and see if he could save Deandre.

After a long weekend of hard sex at Travis’s house with the girls and the band, Casey felt super confident. The slutty trio had told their parents that they were spending the night at the others houses. Even if they got caught, it didn’t really matter, those dicks were worth it to the horny teens.

Casey took off from his house on Monday morning and took his bike to the sports complex. That’s when he saw them. Standing like they were getting a motivational speech from the red monster was at least 2 dozen or more clay greys. “That settles it! He has been making all these guys!” As Casey stood up to transform, grey hands grabbed him. He was caught by the Hung and without his powers!

“WELL WELL WELL, THE BEAUTIFUL PRINCE HAS FINALLY APPEARED! I REALLY THOUGHT YOU WOULD TRY SOMETHING AT THE SCHOOL! OR AT LEAST AT THE SIGN UP! HA HA HA HA!” The mountain of throbbing red muscle and cock, with a devilish face and banded black horns, walked up to the boy.

“WELL WE MIGHT AS WELL LET YOU TRANSFORM BEFORE TAKING ON YOUR LITTLE CLASSMATES! THEY ARENT FULLY HUNG, THEY ARE JUST FILLED WITH MY ESSENCE. A LITTLE OF MY SEED IN THEIR HOLES AND THESE BOYS GO CRAZY!” So that’s how he did it! No wonder the grey ones always seemed eager for Casey, they were filled with monstrous gay energy, making them boy crazy!

“Sweet Honey Magic!” Casey sang out. He was cocooned in warm light, emerging as Prince Honey Wand. Immediately the greys piled on him, teasing every inch of the boy. His mind focused to hard on his little dick and his scepter was summoned. On of the greys grabbed it and started to piston it quickly in and out of his pussy. Two and then three filled his mouth as a few worked his nipples and cock. 

They took off his boots and gloves, jacking off to his feet and forcing him to jack them off with his hands. The removed his choker and tiara, tossing them aside. None were longer than Travis but without his fat girth. None were thicker than Koa, again with out his recasting length. None came close to David’s perfect cock, especially not In taste. Even so, Casey felt like he was drowning in a sea of cock.

“Gluk gluk gluk gluk cough cough gluk gluk gluk!” Was all that Casey could muster. He hadn’t had time to put up his protection, he couldn’t get his wand to slow them down, he was in trouble. ‘Buzzy! I need you!’ Casey’s mind screamed. But there was no response. He had never tried to talk to Buzzy when he wasn’t transformed. In fact, they had really talked outside of the transformation since the dream Casey realized. It must have been his tiara.

‘This is it? This is how I go? Fucked mostly to death by a crowd of reasonably big dicks, and then finished off by that fat fucker? As nice as that sounds, I have to survive!’ Casey resolved. ‘I wish David’s wish had come true. That way even if I don’t make it, he would have another me. Without my wand I’m not that... magical?’ Casey’s eyes flashed with an idea.

‘What if he was? Buzzy did say that something drew them to him.’ He thought about what he would say, how he would do this, and in an instant he had the perfect words! He spat out the cocks and sang out as quickly as he could “HONEY HIVE ARMY!”

In an instant, each of the greys was pulled off by what looked like Casey, but made entirely from solid honey. The parade of boy pussy began to suck and fuck and cure everyone of the teenage boys. Casey stood up and put his uniform back on. He pulled out his scepter and used the sticky honey magic on the Demon Jock. His giant red cock was impossibly hard, Casey stroked the head and lapped at the piss hole. “I can see how you made them sluts for boys, you are pretty tasty.” He said with a wink and a giggle.

The honey army surrounded the chiseled Hung devil and in a flash they were on him. He was being subjected to a similar fate that he had attempted on Casey moments ago, but this was far more sensual and lewd. Tiny mouths lick up and down his giant shaft, pillowy lips kissed and sucked his balls and nipples. The Prince himself was done with his enchantment and his puckered hole shined with light. He slammed his fat booty on to the dripping tip as he was coated by the semen of almost 30 little boys.

The Demon Jocks massive pillar slid in and out of Casey tight hole so delightfully, he didn’t know if he could put up with it much longer. He had been edging himself pretty hard for the last hour, and that was his mistake. The steaming hot geyser of demon cum poured into the boys ass as he came also. The armies thin shots all glowed as the honey light enveloped Demon Jock. As the light was pulled into the pretty femboy pussy, a handsome and tall black man was revealed.

“Finally one of you had a decent dick! Fuck that was good.” Casey cooed as he played with his ass a bit. When everyone had awoken later, they all assumed it was a gas leak and thanked whoever left the doors open. Truthfully, it’s because even Casey was offended by how much like sex it smelled in there.


	8. Beach Fest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking hot in tiny swimsuits! Making men horny with the girls and a lot of lotion! A new hero? And Casey’s birthday presents!

“Fuuuuucccckkk! Oooo baby, just like that! Oh David! Right there baby! Ah Haaaaa!” Casey moaned with arms around David’s shoulders. His legs straight in the air with his cute tiny toes curling. David felt like he was deeper than he had ever been, like it pushed and strained his long cock even harder in that hot boy pussy.

As the flood of hot cum shot into Caseys ass he looked into Davids eye, “AAAAhhhhhh, I love you baby.” “Happy birthday sweetheart, you are the cutest 14 year old.” David kissed the little femboy and pulled out slowly.

Summer was finally here in full swing. Casey’s birthday was coming up and David was staying and going to the local university. He was planning on premed, he wanted to help people. That gave Casey a needy little booty, the thought of a hot and hung doctor coming home to him every night? Hot.

David made his way out, he had to help the guys move the equipment for the show tonight at beach fest. He promised Casey his present later, the teen tomgirl giggled with delight. He called up Ashley and made plans to spend the day at the beach, just the girls. They would watch the boy play later and hang out at a bonfire afterwards. Some sun, friends, lovers and presents? Today was going to be great.

His mom had left earlier, but not before giving Casey his present. He opened up the box; pink Tom Ford lipstick, Gucci eye liner and shadow and Armani foundation! Underneath was an adorable but simple gold belly chain. With his blue bikini bottoms and a short tank top, he was going to look amazing today. Before heading out he wrapped a blue and yellow floral sarong around his curvy hips.

Grabbing his already packed beach bag, Casey was ready to go. He met up with Britta and the two met up with ashley at the water front. Ashley gave Casey a small box with adorable cat eye sunglasses, Britta handed over a tinier box with a silver toe ring. He hugged the girls and they headed down to find a spot.

The trio found a nice spot away from the crowds, laid out their beach blankets and disrobed. A lifeguard walked over with a clearly visible, but smallish, erection. “Miss, I’m going to have to ask you to put your top back on. This isn’t a nude beach.” Casey looked at the girls, and though they were spilling out of their tiny and tight suits, the both technically had tops on. “I’m a boy.” Casey said realizing the lifeguard meant him.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry.” The man blushed. Casey giggled “you think I’m pretty enough to be a girl? Thank you!” Embarrassed, the lifeguard walked off. The girls laughed, all of their soft exposed assets jiggling and distracting the throng of on lookers.

Boys and men of all ages watched with enthusiasm as the jailbait trio slathered, fondled and rubbed lotion into each other’s flawless skin. They giggled and pointed at the tiny tents in all the tight trunks. 

“Look at these sluts and their faggot friend!” It was Chris and Tyler, each packing their own minuscule chubbies. “You bitches should have stayed with us, nothing sadder than a girl without a man to belong to.” Said Tyler. A larger man walked over, about the same size as David but with the blonde hair and face of Tyler, “this the little twink whose faggot boyfriend roughed you up?” He said to the younger boys. 

Casey stood defiantly and walked up to the (arguably handsome and muscular man) and laughed “if David was here right now, you’d know why anyone would pick him over you. Your a bully, but you aren’t packing much more than me!” And he whipped the mans trunks right down to his knees.

“That guy is almost as small as you Casey! Bet he likes to pretend he’s a big guy.” Ashley scoffed and Britta laughed. The larger man picked up his shorts and yelled “I was just swimming!” He looked like he was going to kill Casey. “You aren’t going to be so cute when I get done with you!” He yelled readying to clock the diminutive boy.

“I wouldn’t do that bro.” Koa placed his huge hand on the angry mans fist. He turned around to see the giant brown man. Koa smiled at him, “I think you should walk away friend. Hey ashley, you look hot babe.” Chris, Tyler and his brother walked away without any more complaints.

Casey looked up at the giant man and smiled, “I bet you think you are sooo cool, I totally could have taken him” the cute boy winked and stuck out his tongue. Koa laughed deeply “ Dave wouldn’t let me hear the end of it if that happened.” He kissed Ashley and apologized that he had to go set up. The busty teen sighed as he walked away. “We got a surprise for you all, it’s gonna be great.”

Later in the day a crowd started to gather for the first event. New to this year was costume contest. The theme was “magical princess”, all of the contestants entered the stage dressed in slightly less revealing versions of the now iconic HoneyWand costume. Casey was amazed at the turn out, all of these girls wanted to be him!

Each of the girls ranged in age from about his age all the way to their 20s. They took turns posing and dancing for the audience, Casey was red with delight. ‘I thought more people would complain, but they really all like me!’ The boy thought. As several of the girls clapped their booties, the crowd cheered.

Finally, it was a rather small chested girl of about 16 that won. “Let’s hear it for Chrissy! With her tanned complexion, cute looks and round booty, she is clearly the most like our Princess!” The host announced. Casey’s eyes flash! “And that’s why... SHE MUST BE THAT LITTLE SLUT!” The man started to change. Why hadn’t he seen it before?

The crowd applauded, thinking this just must be part of the show. The host was now gigantic, he ripped his clothing off to reveal several large cocks. They all writhed around before crawling off his body and slithering towards not just Chrissy but all of the girls.

“I have to change, but where?” Casey lamented. The eel cocks wrapped around the girls, binding them and started to push their lips apart, thrusting in and out. “FUCK! YOU WHORES ARE SEXY! SWALLOW IT ALL!”

Casey couldn’t risk people knowing his secret, but he had to do something! He started to run up to the stage, “screw it, I can deal with that later.” He yelled. But as he was about to say his magic words, something else happened.

A powerful electric guitar chord boomed through the air. “You can’t say consensually without sensually, you vile beast!” The crowd looked up to see a man standing on top of the curtain catwalk. He casually jumped down. He stood up, a tall and broad shouldered man in form fitting shiny black armor. His jaw was exposed but the rest of his head was covered by a visored helmet. He looked handsome and strong, his cod piece looked enormous.

“I’m a fan of the prince, and I have no intentioned letting you harm his fans! I’m the Jam Knight and tonight you will have to dance with me.” He dropped his guitar down to grip it with both hands by the handle. With a twist, the red guitar changed into a red double bladed battle axe. Both heads shaped like strawberries.

“YOU THINK ANY HUMAN IS A MATCH FOR A HUNG?!! I WILL RIP YOIR ARMS OFF AND FEAST ON YOUR COCK WHILE I DESTROY YOUR HOLES!” The monster ran at the Jam knight. He twirled his cloak over the monsters eyes, and tripped him right past himself.

“I’m not like the sweet beautiful Honey Wand!” He lifted his axe and in one stroke, the monsters head was lopped off. The man changed back and the eel cocks disappeared. 

With another twist of his wrists, his guitar changed back. He gave another power chord, and the mans body disappeared. “Good night, sweet prince.” He said, glancing at Jaime. With a great leap, the jam knight was gone.

The crowd didn’t know what to expect, but started to cheer. Everyone, including the girls seemed to think it was part of the show. They all soon left, wondering how anyone would ever top that performance. But Casey knew differently. This was maybe not a good thing, the Hung infested needed to be cleansed, not killed.

Eventually he decided to put it aside for the day, David’s show was about to start soon anyway. He and the girls got popsicles, much to every onlookers pleasure.

Around 6, the stage lit up again. The handsome and hung trio made their entrance, and announced a slight change. Travis stood at the mike, “Big announcement to all our fans in the audience, after some... lengthy talks with our fan base, we have decided a new name was in order. I would like to reintroduce... ‘BECAUSE LOVE’!”

Casey and the girls blushed, knowing that this was Travis’s way of announcing his feelings for Britta. As the set went on, girls in the crowd swooned over the guys. When the performance was over, they all rushed the side stage to try and entice the band. “Barking up the wrong tree ladies, David doesn’t like girls. And we already have dates.” Travis spoke for them. The little jailbait trio waited off to the side, knowing the guys got pent up after playing.

The rest of the evening was magical, the guys had brought tents and set them up on the private beach that Koas family owned. Into the night was flopping and slapping sounds mixed with the pleasures screams of the three little sluts. All of them had become accustomed to taking the giant dicks of their boyfriends, but it was the love that made it more intense.

Ashley’s giant tits were wrapped around Koas long, dark cock. His head was sickles sweetly by her pink green painted lips, his dick stained with green kisses. Britta was on her elbows, screaming about Travis’s fat dick, as he pushed her tight pussy apart. She felt dizzy and couldn’t stop smiling. Casey rode David’s masterpiece reverse cowgirl. His boy booty jiggling and squeezing with every thrust.

In almost perfect harmony, the boys came, filling their jailbait partners with the thick, hot reward that each way working so hard for. In the afterglow, Casey looked up at David as they cuddled. “So where is my gift?” David reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box. “Open it up.” He said. It was a ring box.

Casey was excitedly nervous. He slowly opened it and saw the shining... key? “Not what I was expecting.” The cute trap said a little sullenly. “I already talked to your mom, that is a key to the apartment that I’m renting. It’s closer to the high school than your house and she said as long as you still came home sometimes... you could stay with me when you wanted to, because with college I might be preoccupied.” Casey’s eyes teared up. He hugged David, this was just as good as what he was expecting.

“And then there is this.” David got up on one knee, his huge dick touching the ground, and pulled out another ring box. “You have made me so happy since we met Casey. I love you more than I’ve ever known. You are my best friend and when the day comes, I want you to be mine forever.” He opened the box. It was a simple ring, a small gold band and a small diamond with tiny pearls on either side. “Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

David’s dick was rock solid, and with a nod and some tears Casey whimpered “yes, always yass.” David slipped on the ring, and kissed Casey. Casey then slipped his love boner in and they made love. Casey thought that David’s cock felt huge, even for him. They made live into the night, napping lightly and then fucking into the dawn. With mornings first light, cum dribbled out the boys pussy and both were absolutely covered in each other love.


	9. A strange me ally?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey and David have an apartment! Casey is such a cute housewife! Who is The jam knight?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little on the short side, but I think it’s pretty hot.

When very one awoke, the girls screamed when Casey showed them the ring. Koa and Travis hugged David, there was no chastising, it was clear to anyone that saw the boys together that they loved each other. David pulled out his phone and texted something. A moment later Casey’s phone chimed. It was his mother. “David told me he finally proposed. I’m so happy for you sweetheart! You can get married on your 16th birthday, so we have so much time to plan.”

A few weeks passed and everything seemed to be going well for Casey. He had moved somethings into David’s apartment and they fucked every chance they had. Casey’s favorite thing to do was make dinner and wait for his fiancé at the door with nothing but an apron on. He would take off the mans pants and smother his long, hot cock with kisses. Domestic life really suited the little femboy, his boy pussy yearning as he loved David’s dick with his mouth.

The girls were happy, Britta spent almost everyday attached to Travis’s fat cock or tongue. Koa had been ruining Ashley’s tight twat for all men since the day they met, and everyday this summer was no different. Oddly, there had been no news of any attacks or the mysterious Jam knight in almost a month.

One night, David asked if Casey would like to hear something he had been working on. Casey smiled and nodded. David had many instruments other than the drums and Casey had heard him play most of them. David pulled out his guitar and played. He sang a song about falling in love with a surprising hero. Casey thought it was beautiful. They kissed and Casey said goodnight, he needed to go home tonight to make his mother happy.

Casey hummed the song on the walk home. Skipping and giggling because David loves him so much. That’s when it happened.

As Casey walked by an alleyway, a large yellow clawed hand grabbed him around the waist. “OH YOU ARE GOING TO BE DELIGHTFUL!” The yellow Hung monster with daggers for teeth smiled at him. One claw cut Casey’s shorts right off. The boy was not in the mood for this, or that arm length fat yellow cock.

The dagger tooth Hung positioned Casey’s tight boy cunt over his wet, thick cock. As he pulled the boy down, Casey sang out “SWEET HONEY MAGIC!” And in a flash of honey light, he changed. The boy immediately thought of his cock and pulled that wonderful feeling scepter from his achingly horny hole. “Sticky Honey Magic!” As Casey tried something new, he shot it on the Hungs hand, they were now stuck together. “You picked the wrong hottie, big boy. “

The Yellow Hung, licked the boys hole and stiff little cock. “THIS ISNT A BAD THING FOR ME! LETS HAVE FUN ALL NIGHT, GOING TO ENJOY YOUR TIGHT PUSSY, BOY!” And the long, thick tongue snakes it’s way into Casey’s puckered hole. He had to admit, this Hung beast knew what to do with the tongue. It pistoned in and out of Casey. The boy felt fluffy and shot a watery load onto the Dagger mouths tongue.

“Oh fuck, oooo fuck, aaaahh ooooohhh. Mmmmmmff, yes that’s good. Oooooooo” the boy moaned. Licking and pressing the boys P-spot, Casey wrapped his legs around the monsters head and came. “Ooh fuck! YASSS! Oooo, just like that!” The Hung monster lavished on the boys nectar sweet pussy, his tongue going wild and it’s cock growing even harder.

Swirling and twirling inside Casey, the tongue went deeper. “Feels like you are trying to tickle my throat! Ooooo, yesyesyesyesyes YAAAASSSSSS!” As the boy came again and again. “You are so much more fun than the others. Fuck that’s good!” The boy sang out. The monster slowly pulled its tongue out, it tapped Casey’s p-spot one more time and then took the readied boy over his thick throbbing monster cock.

“I’m going to defeat you, but I honestly can’t wait for this. DO IT YOU HUNG BASTARD! GIMME ALL THAT COCK!” The pretty hero beamed with excitement, his face in a horny desperate smile. The monster wide tip pressed against the boys tiny orifice. “IM ACTUALLY GLAD THAT YOU ARE GOING TO ENJOY THIS! NOW TAKE IT YOU HOT LITTLE SLUT!”

A power cord from an electric guitar shot through the night. “Mind if I cut in? I’ve wanted to dance with the Prince for as long as I can remember.” The handsome Jam knight stood at the entrance to the alleyway. “IM GOING TO FUCK YOU TO DEATH AND THEN ME AND MY DATE ARE GOING TO HAVE A WONDERFUL EVENING!” The monsters cock teased at Casey booty, he could feel the heat and wanted it in him, he wanted to be flooded with monster cum.

The Knight tossed his guitar into the air and caught his strawberry axe with one hand. The monsters pulled his cock away from Casey’s boy pussy and lunged at the man. “THWACK” and the monsters head fell to the ground with a thud. As it’s body changed back, Casey was unstuck.

“What did you do?!? We could have saved him!” Casey yelled, ‘he could’ve have fucked me rough too’ he thought. The boy stood with his hands on his wide hips, his tiny cock hard as a rock. The knight smiled at the boy, and then kneeled on one knee. “My prince, I am only here to assist you.”

Casey was stunned, “what?” He muttered. “The fruit nymphs of a far away world knighted me with power to assist you. Their sister world is home to the honey fairies that grant you their strength.” The knight stood up, his giant cod piece almost at face level for Casey.

The boy saw the snaps for how it was connected. “Well then, assist me.” He unfastened and a cock almost the size of the Hung flopped out, it was already growing hard. “I’ve already been loosened up, might as well help you out.” He slurped up the fat head like a fat kid with ice cream. 

The echos of slurping and popping and sucking and choking bounced of the alleyway walls. “ShhhluuuurrrppPOP! Mmmmm, a boy could het used to this! Gluk gluk gluk gluk!” The boys jammed the horse cock down his throat. “Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm” was all he could mumble.

“My sweet prince! You are too kind! I don’t deserve this!” The knight moaned. “Gluk gluk glug,ssshhhhhhlllluuuurrrrrrp! AaaaaahhhHaHaHaaaaaaah’l Casey pulled the dick from his throat.

“No do your royal duty and get in here!” Casey turned and braced himself against the wall, spreading his ass with one petite hand. The knight gladly excepted his place and in one long, quick and powerful thrust was in Casey’s belly. “Ahhh! I have loved you for so long my prince! Take my thick cock of love!” And it was thick. And it did feel like love. And it felt perfect, like his hole was meant for this dick. Casey came hard. Knee buckling, moaning and stream of piss like cum hard.

“Hold me.” Casey whimpered. The knight spun Casey around on the tip of his strong penis, then drove back in, holding the boy by his waist. “Kiss me.” The knight pressed his lips to the jailbait traps and kissed deeply. “Who...uungh.....are....oooooDaddY..... you!!?” Casey attempted to ask. The knight said nothing.

Casey quickly grabbed the visor and moved it up. The boy came immediately. “David?” He asked. The knight clenched up and flooded his boy cunt with more come than he had experienced since the centaur. From one person anyway. They stared into each other’s eyes. 

“I wanted to tell you sooner.” David whispered. “That’s why I payed you that song on my guitar” he pumped a little more in. “They made me promise to let you figure it out.” With one more thrust and pump of cum, Casey exhaustedly came as well. “David, there is so much we need to talk about.”


	10. Secret of the Teachers pet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot new teacher! Casey and the girls make an impression! Casey tries something new, and likes it!

Casey and David stayed up into the night talking. They had so much to let out. Casey even admitted that David was the first Hung beast that he had defeated. He told him that the transformation affects his body, so it isn’t the same as when they have sex. David understood, the magic of his transformation made him far stronger than normal, probably other things as well. 

“Well your dick is even huger.” Casey said with a smile. They made a deal that whoever got to the Hung first had the right to deal with them in their own way. David added the caveat of “if it ever seems to much for you, I will end it.” Casey said the same goes for him. That was all each other needed or wanted.

Unfortunately it was September. The boys were busy with school, but they weren’t leaving town, so that was good. After a summer of heavy dicks everyday, Casey and the girls were a little bored.

Sure they walked in the door to the high school and immediately knew what all the boys wanted. The trio decided to take control of their high school careers early. They all wore the shortest, tightest shorts they owned. Thigh high socks and tight tops. Casey’s ass, soft pouty lips and striking eyes made many seniors and staff members ask some deep questions when they saw his little surprise.

Ashley’s enormous, perky tits were on full display with cleavage for days. She caused one boy to close his locker on another’s hand. She smiled and giggled at that. 

Brittas lithe, toned body offset her curves and several girls and faculty members thought about her just dominating them. She was so small but looked like she could fuck a rhino until it gave up.

Many girls in the upper grades hated them immediately. A few boys did too. But they had definitely made an entrance, perfect. They walked into the homeroom they had all been assigned to and sat down waiting for ms.Vance to start class. All three of them were in awe.

Ms.Vance walked through the door and the room grew silent. She was almost 6’ tall in her heels and had the looks of a model. Green piercing eyes behind fashionable black horn rimmed glasses, a pencil skirt so tight you could see her panty line, if she was wearing any. Her curves seemed to be poured, and her wavy brunette curls fell on her shoulder perfectly. This was a woman to admire, the three thought. This was life goals embodied for them. Professional and sexy as fuck.

“Alright class, hello! I’m Ms.Vance, and I’m so excited to meet. each. and. every. one. Of you.” She said in a naturally sultry voice, emphasizing on purpose. She knew to get the boys attention was to flaunt her sexuality a bit. The girls would follow suit, they always did for some reason.

“We are going to play a quick game to get to know one another. Say your name and the most exciting thing you did this summer, and we will all take turns when I do roll call. Okay?”  
The class shrugged, except Casey and the girls, they were excited. 

Homeroom passed by, they learned that Ms.Vance had gotten a rescue Malamute/shepherd mix named Goliath. She said He had been a handful, but now they were doing great. Casey and the girls talked about their boyfriends, several boy scoffed at them. They thought negging these three would work for future flirting, it wouldn’t.

The rest of the day went on with much the same, Casey and the girls turned heads and made enemies accidentally. They didn’t care, they had hot college boyfriends that were super hung. Who did they have to impress?

The week went on and Casey learned that everyone seemed to be a little obsessed with ‘Princess’ HoneyWand. A few boys tried asking out the girls and a few more approached Casey. They laughed and said they were seeing someone, except Casey. He flat out told people that he was engaged to the most handsome man in the world. A lot of people laughed at Casey, until after school when David picked him up on his bike.

The next week, Ms.Vance walked in looking tired, but very happy. Her hair looked great, but in that freshly fucked kind of way. She didn’t have the same elegant gait, a little more shambling than usual. Casey and the girls knew what this was, Ms.Vance had gotten a lot of quality cock this weekend.

The next day, she looked even more so like a deep, heavy dick had been riding her all night long. With a sultry smile and glassy look in her eyes, she got through the day. Casey empathized, David had definitely done that to him.

Everyday that week she showed up more and more dogged. Still gorgeous, but like she was taking too much dick every night. Casey was a little worried. Maybe it was nothing, but he felt like it was something. He decided to look into it.

That Friday night he told David to “save that hard cock for me, I am going to check on something.” “Alright. But if you are gone for hours on end I’m coming for you.” David points to his guitar, turns and smiles. 

Casey didn’t have to look for very long before finding Ms.Vance. He spotted the buxom teacher in the park walking her... his eyes flashed... giant cocked werewolf? The Hung monster was on a leash and seemed to be walking calmly. Like a good dog?

He followed at a distance, making sure to not be seen. “Why is it not just attacking people? They passed a few girls and they Hung just behaved like a dog.” Casey whispered to himself. He needed to know more, and followed her back to her townhouse, peering into the window.

The Hung dog was playfully prancing around and excited for dinner. She bent over to feed it, her gorgeous ass filling out her red yoga pants. That’s when it seemed to be too much for the Hung. He pawed at her waist band, pulling her pants down and knocking her to her knees. “Not tonight big guy, you’ve had enough this week. Momma needs a break!” It ignored her as its giant pointed dick dripped and thrusted forward. “Ooooooooh! Aah ah ah! Easy big fella! Fuck! Mmmmm. Okay! Oooooh...kaaay!” She mumbled and moaned. It started to pump her bouncing ass against its giant knot.

Casey watched as his teacher was roughly fucked by the wereHung, she drooled and her eyes glazed over. She was enjoying it, but was clearly exhausted. The Hung dog pumped faster and faster, its wide dick going a little over its knot a little more each time. Ms.Vance moaned in pain and pleasure as it kept going deeper and deeper.

The boy knew it was a matter of time before that fat knot was stuck inside her tight milf pussy. He had to act now. He backed up knowing that the magic would protect him during the transformation and ran towards the window, leaping into the air. “Sweet Honey Magic!” And the beautiful femboy was cocooned in the glowing honey light.

As he crashes through the window, the glass sparkled all around him, making his entrance a little more spectacular than normal. “My, what a big cock you have Grandma!” Casey called out. “How about you blow my house down tonight? Honeycomb Hypnosis!” And the fluttering kiss flew from his lips and landed on the dog beast. It turned to him with glowing honey colored eyes. With a “slurp!” he pulled his cock from Ms.Vance’s well groomed pussy, and pointed the monstrosity right at the slutty trap.

Moving at great speed, the Hung was on top of Casey before he could react. It knocked him around before the boy could used his sticky trap. Ending up in a position with his face on the ground and his bouncing booty in the air, spread and showing his boy pussy, the beast began to mount. It’s well lubed cock tip tickled at the boys hole. “Honey Hive Protection!” The boy sang out as the Hung slammed into his bottom.

Just in the nick of time, Casey came as his defensive magic went up. The ferocity of the pummeling from the Hung dog felt incredible. This beast was far beyond even the centaur in terms of strength. The knot battered the jiggling booty, it was going to go all in. Casey’s tiny cock spurted again. He needed to be facing the other way for this to work.

In a flash, as the dog pounded harder, the prince of powerful perversion had an idea. The dogs knot was starting to spread his pussy farther “ooooooo, yyyaaaaaassss! You like that? Ooooo, breed me wolfy. Let me help. Yesyesyesyes! Honey hive army!” And two honey clones squirted out from the boys cock. They took hold hold him and with some effort the spun him around just as the knot was half way.

“Ooooh! Fuck! YAASSS! Spread the pussy!” The femboy shot a thin load onto the Hungs fur. “Harder! You fat cocked freak!” The boy cling to the monsters hair and bucked his booty over the knot himself. With a “pop!” his pussy snapped around the base. “AAAAHHHHHH! YYYYAAAAASSSSSSSS!” The boy came again, his hole stretched farther than ever on the inside, he actually loved it.

The monster dog continued to hump, pulling the boys taught butthole back. It started to stretch around the knot again. “Ooooh! Fuck! YAASSS!” The boy came again as the Hung pushed it back in. Ms.Vance awoke from her daze to see this tiny boy sex toy being pounded by her monster dog. “Now I know why you looked so happy and tired! Ooooooo a dick like this? Yyaaaasssss! I’m surprised you could.... fuck fuck fuck.... walk!” Casey moaned.

Ms.Vance was confused, but then realized this was the famous sexy hero, princess HoneyWand! Then she noticed the hard little cock, so maybe it was prince HoneyWand? She felt her hand slide down to her sopping wet slit and began to run her fingers over her own stiff clit. As a sexually active woman, she was incredibly turned on by the site of the little girly boy taking what she knew was an enormous cock. In seconds she moaned to climax and then kept going.

“He is a good boy! He doesn’t mean any harm!” She moaned in ecstasy. “Oooooo... I .... ah ah ah ... can ....uuuuuunnnnnggggh.... tell!” Casey cooed as the Hung dog pummeled his tight boy hole. He came again and again with each powerful thrust. At some point he had started to lick one of the honey clones Butt pussy, and much like Casey himself, it was loving it. The other went over to Ms.Vance and started to play with her pussy. It dove face first into her wet slit and stared to move its sticky sweet tongue around her clit like it was a tiny cock.

For an hour the townhouse was filled with grunts and moans of pleasure. The Hung dogs fur became matted with all of the boy squirt. Casey began to feel the tell tale signs of climax from his beastly partner. It’s cock throbbed and felt bigger, the heat was rising deep with him. The boy clung to the beast and sang into its strong hairy chest as he came one more time. “Honey Trap Magic! Oooo fuck yesyesyesyes.... YYYYAAAASSSSSSS!”

The dogs body was swallowed up by the yellow light as he poured shot after shot of cum inside Casey. The dogs knot grew even larger, Casey came again and again in succession. As they light uncovered Goliaths body, Casey’s pussy absorbed the Hung spirit and cum into his little cunny. “Ssooo! Guh-Hood!” The boys toes curled as the last of the light went in him. Goliath collapsed on the floor, dead asleep.

Casey stood up and disputed the clones. “They say a tired dog is a happy dog. That boy has got to be on cloud nine!” The Prince giggled. “Sorry about your window Miss, it had to be done.” He apologized to his teacher who was a mess of girl squirt and pleasure. “Oh, it no trouble. The window can be replaced. Besides watching you work was a blast.” She yawned. Within minutes, she was asleep.

Casey made his way home, transforming back he thought to himself “why did my boy pussy parade go to town on her? He he, I kind of like that. Maybe I can see if the girls would be interested in trying some things out with me.” He skipped back to David, determined to give him the sloppiest, deepest throat fucking he could give him. “Maybe we could all have a fun night together? I wouldn’t mind seeing what those boys are packing.” Casey mumbled. This was going to be a great school year!


End file.
